The Case
by Scott Davidson
Summary: When assigned a case by Captain Holt, Jake and Amy must work together only six months after Jake went undercover in to the Mafia but, more importantly, six months after he confessed his feelings for Amy
1. Chapter 1

The Case

*Detectives' bullpen at the 99th Precinct building in Brooklyn, Captain Holt opens his door and comes out of his office*

Holt: "Peralta, my office, now"

*Peralta walks in and sits down* "what's up, Captain?"

*Holt sits down and points to Detective Santiago* "I know what happened between you two the night you won that... ludicrous bet"

J: "What? All that happened was we went to the ordered stakeout position."

Cpt. Holt: "I know..." *nods* "but then you got up to the roof and what happened there?"

*Jake opens mouth but doesn't say anything*

"Well, Peralta? Tell me now".

*Jake sighs and confesses*

"Ok. Ok. So... we were on the roof, looking for the bad guys. I was feeling snack-y so I asked for peanuts out my stakeout back and then, I don't quite remember how, but we were playing that game where one person throws the peanuts and the other tries to catch it in their mouth..." *chuckles slightly* "I caught it first time but Amy.." *chuckles more* "she failed completely"

*Holt chuckles slightly* "Good story. Is that everything that happened?"

Jake: "Yes, of course..." *nods* "Now, Captain, with all due respect, what's this all about?"

Holt: "I've got a case... you need to work together with her"

J: "No disrespect to her, but no. What about any of the others?"

*Holt shakes his head* "Sorry. They're busy. Boyle and Diaz are working on the McCartney murders. Terry is working on the Davidson burglary"

J: "What about Hitchcock and Scully?"

*They both chuckle*

Holt: "They're useless; Santiago is the only detective available"

*Jake sighs reluctantly* "Fine"

*Holt nods and hands Jake a file* "All the information on the case so far, you're dismissed"

Jake: "Thanks, Captain" *nods, stands up, walks to the door and opens it*

Holt: "Peralta, stop"

*Before he steps out the door, Jake turns around* "Yes, Captain? Anything else?"

Holt: "I know what happened with you and Amy before you went undercover for the FBI"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Peralta closes the door and turns around* "Sorry, Captain. What do you mean?"

Holt: "I mean about you telling Amy you have feelings for her and, to quote you, you "kind of wish something can happen between you romantic styles""

*Jake sighs* "Oh that, what about it?"

Holt: "That's why I'm setting you up on this case together, so you can learn to spend time together without it being awkward"

Jake: "Oh... well thank you Captain, I guess"

Holt: "It's not just for you two; I don't want the rest of the precinct feeling awkward around you two. Ok, now that's all, this time you really are dismissed"

*Jake nods, walks out and sees Santiago alone in the bullpen, she's sitting at her desk, feeling alone*

Jake: "Amy, we've got a case" *walks over to her desk*

*Amy sighs* "Fine, what's the case about?"

Jake: "Bank robbery, 20 civilians and 10 workers shot dead, millions of dollars stolen, power turned off by cutting of wire, gloves worn. No leads, no evidence."

Amy: "So it's like Case 52ABX-32QJ?"

Jake: "The Nate Dexter case? Yes. But remember, Jeffords and I solved it. So it's just the same as that but I'm working with our brightest detective"

*Amy smiles widely* "Thanks Jake, now let's get to work" *opens file and puts it on table*

*After a while of examining the file, Jake decides to break the awkward silence* "Well this is one tough case"

Amy: "yeah it is... listen, Jake; I do like you, but only as a friend. Plus I'm still with Teddy, romantic styles"

Jake: "Good, good. Because I was gonna say, I know we left things weird, because I said that I liked you, but that was a mistake. You know, I was nervous about going undercover, and I think I just kinda freaked out, and you were nearby, so I didn't mean it. But that's great."

*They get back to work and start skimming through different pages with their finger until, eventually, their hands touch. They stare awkwardly in to each others eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*As they lean in to kiss, Holt walks out of his office and in to the bullpen and coughs to get their attention*

Holt: "Sorry for interrupting detectives, but I'm going home now so you'll be here alone. Work on the case, see you later" *walks to exit*

Amy: "Goodbye, sir, see you tomorrow"

Jake: "Bye, Captain"

*Holt leaves and Jake and Amy look at each other*

Jake: "I'm sorry Amy..." *he sighs* "we can't. You're with Teddy. He's a good guy. So I'm sorry but I can't. Let's get back to work" *picks up file*

*Amy sighs* "I guess you're right"

Jake: "Ok, let's get going, the bank's round the corner. Let's do crime scene investigating"

Amy: "Sounds good" *gets up and starts walking*

*Jake walks with Amy to his Ford Mustang and tosses her the keys* "you can drive, but this one time only. Treat her well"

*They get in and Amy drives them to the bank*

Jake: "This place looks dark. Stay together, no one gets hurt"

*They walk in and Amy takes a torch out of her handbag and turns it on. Jake takes it from her and shines it round the room*

Amy: "Hey, Detective?"

Jake: "Yes, Santiago?"

Amy: "I've realised something that could help our progress, if you're interested"

Jake: "I am, indeed. What is it?"

*Santiago turns on the lights* "There's a light switch"

*They chuckle and look around, then hear a BANG coming from upstairs*

*They sneak up the stairs and see a man*

Jake: "NYPD"

*The man jumps and turns around, aiming a gun at them, speaks in a deep voice* "Leave now or else!"

*Jake ignores it and shouts* "NYPD! DROP THE WEAPON!"

*BANG! The man fires at Amy, Jake jumps in front of it and it hits his chest, he falls to ground and the man escapes while Amy tries to help Jake whilst holding back her tears*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Jake is rushed to hospital and passes out in the ambulance. While at the hospital, the bullet is removed and Jake is stitched up. He falls in to a coma and wakes up a week later surrounded by all the detectives from the precinct and captain Holt*

Jake: "Guys, you're all here. Thank you"

Amy: "Of course we are, we care about you"

*Jake looks at Amy*

Jake: "Amy..." *smiles*

Amy: "Jake..." *smiles as they gaze in to each other's eyes*

*Terry coughs* "Ok guys, we'll just wait outside"

*Terry and the rest go outside, leaving Jake and Amy alone. Amy pulls up a chair and holds Jake's hand, with tears in eyes*

Amy: "You shouldn't have done that, I'd rather me being like this than you"

Jake: "No, if that'd happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

Amy: "Why not?"

Jake: "Because... I'm not worth it"

*Jake moves her hair away from her eyes and wipes her tears away* "Hey, so listen, the thing I said to you before I went undercover, about how I wished something had happened between us romantically, that wasn't nothing. That was real."

Amy: "What are you saying?"

Jake: "I know that you're with Teddy. I'm not trying to change that. And I get there's stuff I can't control. But this morning I told you that I didn't mean any of it, and that was a lie. I just don't want to hold anything back."

Amy: "Well, thank you for saying that. Just as long as we're clear that I'm with someone and nothing is gonna happen."

*Jake sighs and Boyle enters* "Hey guys, sorry for interrupting. Jake, the doctors say you can leave in half an hour"

Jake: "That's good news, Thanks Boyle"

Boyle: "No problem buddy. Oh, and Amy, You've got a visitor"

*Teddy walks in* "Hey, Honey. Hey, Jake".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

*Jake and Amy look at each other and Amy looks at Teddy*

Amy: Teddy! *smiles awkwardly*

Teddy: How you doing, Jake? *sits down*

Jake: I'm fine; I'm getting out soon so I should be fine.

Teddy: That's good

Amy: Yeah, Jake. When you get out, I bet you want to catch...

*Jake interrupts* ... The bastard that did this? Absolutely

*Teddy and Amy laugh* Amy: Yeah, that. I'll help you

Jake: No, it's fine. I'll get him myself; I can't risk your life again

Amy: Jake, I'm helping you, end of story. Hey Teddy, can I talk to Jake alone for a minute?

*Teddy nods and leaves*

Jake: What's up? What's this about?

Amy: Jake, I don't want to see Teddy right now. I'm about to break up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jake: what happened with you guys? I thought you were solid. Didn't you just get a joint library card?

Amy: There's just no spark between us anymore. We have different interests. All he wants to do with his free time is make and bottle pilsners.

Jake: Look, just tell him what's on your mind and put him down gently

Amy: I don't want to say the wrong thing and hurt him more than I have to. That's why I started writing out a breakup speech, but now he's here, and I'm only halfway through the outline.

Jake: No offence, but you over-think everything

Amy: Jake that's not the point.

Jake: I'm sorry. Hey, just tell him you don't have time for a relationship because you're working too much.

Amy: Jake, you know I can't lie. I don't know why I'm asking you. You're not in a relationship. A single guy like you won't care

*Jake looks confused* Single guy?

A: Yeah you're not seeing anyone

J: Sophia Perez? The defence attorney?

A: Oh yeah, Sophia. How's it going?

J: could be better, I've not heard from her all week.

A: Well that's not your fault. Your phone's been broken; you crushed it when you fell after being shot.

J: That was only yesterday, what about before that?

*Amy laughs* Jake, You've been in a coma for a week

J: Oh really? Oops

A: It's ok, the doctor said that, while you were in a coma, you had no sense of time and that when you woke up, you'd think it had only had been one night

J: oh right

*Teddy comes back in* hey guys, I was going to get drinks, do you guys want anything?

Amy: No thanks honey but can I talk to you?

Teddy: Yeah sure but before you do *gets on one knee* Amy Santiago, Will you marry me?


End file.
